Spin Gear System
The Spin Gear System (スピンギアシステム Supin Gia Shisutemu) is the second Beyblade System to be implemented, starting from July 2000. It succeeded the Initial System (First Generation) and has been succeeded by the Magnacore System. Information Also referred to as the SG System. The adoption of Spin Gears gave Beyblades greater spinning power and also made left rotation possible. Furthermore, with the inclusion of a gimmick function that allowed users to switch between right and left rotation, the Four-Layer Structure evolved into the Five-Layer Structure and increased the range of strategic possibilities. Screwdrivers were no longer required for the assembly of these Beyblades. All Beyblades released after December 2000 were assigned a serial number with this format: A - 000. Bearing Gryros Series Beyblades have also been assigned serial numbers with this format. Structure Known as the Five-Layer Structure, Spin Gear System Beyblades consist of five basic parts: Bit-Chips (BC) A Bit-Chip (ビットチップ Bitto Chippu) is a circular part held in place by the Attack Ring. While Bit Chips were optional for the most part, it would usually come with decals that could be placed on it of it for aesthetic purposes. These stickers would usually portray a Bit-Beast from the Anime. Since Bit-Chips were short in length in their early stages, old Chips will not fit without Bit-Chip Covers. Bit Chip Covers Bit-Chip Covers (ビットチップカバー Bitto Chippu Kabā) were initially attached to all Beyblades released under the Inital System (First Generation) and their purpose was to protect Bit-Chips from damage. However, as Bit-Chip Covers would frequently fall out in battle, Bit-Chips were lengthened during the implementation of the Spin Gear System. Bit-Chip Covers became obsolete as they became difficult to disengage with the new Bit-Chips. In addition to this, old Beyblades with Bit-Chip Covers, such as Master Dranzer, have now been changed to include the longer Bit-Chips in Japan. Attack Rings (AR) Attack Rings (アタックリング Atakku Ringu) provide the Beyblade with it's main contact points and determine it's attack strength and effects. It is often the part that makes contact with opposing Beyblades first hence it's name. Attack Rings are decorated with various spikes and protrusions that accentuate its Type characteristics: Attack, Defense, Endurance etc. Sub-Attack Rings A Sub-Attack Ring, or Secondary Attack Ring (二重アタックリング Nijū Atakkuringu) is compatible with Beyblades that do not have a fixed Attack Ring, such as Galeon Attacker. It is not compatible with Beyblades like Dragoon F, which has a fixed Attacked Ring. It can also be attached to Gabriel's Blade Base. Since it is not fixed, it can spin freely and has the effect of absorbing blows and eluding opponents' attacks. Any part capable of fitting a Sub-Attack Ring cannot be used without one. Weight Disks (WD) Weight Disks (ウエイトディスク Ueito Disuku) determine the weight and stabilises a Beyblade. Those with a large diameter can be used for attacking. The Weight Disk was the only metal part of the Beyblade, being made out of iron. Blade Bases (BB) Blade Bases (ブレードベース Burēdo Bēsu) contain the axis of a Beyblade. This part roughly determines the overall Type, spin and movement of a Beyblade and provides them with traction. Prior to the implementation of the Spin Gear System, the Blade Base and Spin Gear were one in the same and could only spin right. Some were directly connected to the axis. Incidentally, the Initial System (First Generation) Blade Bases are compatible with this system though slightly imperfect. Spin Gears (SG) Spin Gears (スピンギア Supin Gia) are a small gear-like part that determine the rotation direction of the Beyblade, either Right-Spin (clockwise) or Left-Spin (counter-clockwise). Different variations have been released that have featured weights, bearings and even an engine inside the Spin Gear. Located below the Weight Disk and holds the Blade Base in place. Beyblades Category:Original Series Category:Systems